


049 and the 'Unkillable Creature'

by TrashySwitch



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Lee!049, Other, SCP-049 is Confused, SCP-999 is Loving, ler!999, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Dr. Itkin conducts an experiment on SCP-049 by sending in a fellow SCP: The unkillable, loving creature known as SCP-999. SCP-049 experiences a wide variety of emotions during the single visit. As a result, 999 blows Itkin's mind when it presents a new side of the Plague Doctor to the researchers.
Relationships: SCP-049 & SCP-999 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	049 and the 'Unkillable Creature'

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by an Anonymous user on Tumblr. Thank you for the prompt and I hope you enjoy!

Dr. Itkin petted 999’s head with a smile as he opened up the chamber door and let 999 in the hallway to the room. “Just follow the hallway and I will open the door for you.” Dr. Itkin ordered the creature. 

Then, Dr. Itkin walked to his office and spoke through a speaker. “049: We have a new entity for you. It is not a mammalian corpse like we usually present to you. It is alive this time, and I think you’ll find it quite new and interesting.” Dr. Itkin explained before opening the entrance to 049’s quarters. “Go on in.” Dr. Itkin encouraged. “This being is known as SCP-999. Or, 999 for short. It has no gender, no skeleton, and it primarily speaks in gurgles.” He explained. “Lastly: It cannot be killed.” He added. 

049 stared at the strange being as it walked around him and observed the doctor. “Funny…It has no visible organs or body parts except for its dark eyes, yet it is capable of walking around and growing arms whenever needed.” He observed. 049 pulled out his journal and started to take notes. 

999 slid itself up to the doctor, and gurgled curiously. 049 didn’t pay it any attention at first. But his writing seemed to pause when 049 felt a pair of arms wrapped around his skirt. 049 couldn’t help the smile that had grown onto his face under the mask. “Fascinating behaviour, similar to a toddler. One would likely call it ‘cute’.” He spoke aloud. “999 seems to exhibit behaviour similar to a puppy as well: hungry for affection and…” 049 gave its chin a little scratch, and watched as 999 closed its eyes and leaned into it. “-affectionate when attention is given.” 049 added. 

999 nuzzled into 049’s robe. He started to feel an intense amount of happiness...a feeling he rarely experiences from a cute being. “I…” 049 words started to fade away as he knelt down. “That smell…But, how? No other woman or creature, has ever successfully replicated that familiar smell before.” He reacted. “My Mother’s jam…” He wasn’t able to think properly due to the intense nostalgia that had overcame him. 

999 slid closer to him and hugged him. This seemed to make him feel all toasty and warm inside. He felt overwhelmed with bittersweetness. The smell of his mother’s jam filled the laboratory The smell mized with 999’s loving hug, gave him a sense of joy. But a longing for his mother and her delicious jams, provided sadness as well. He wasn’t quite sure how to react to such a strong mix of emotions. 

“I...I feel like a human being again.” he told the creature. “It is rare that a smell will remind me of so much. A smell like that is ever growing in rarity as the centuries pass by. So this 999 being who is able to replicate a smell that is a few centuries old…” 049 seemed to snap back into reality as he grabbed 999. “-is a creature worth studying.” 049 explained. 

“What kind of jam did your Mother make?” Dr. Itkin asked. 

049 smiled under his mask. “Peach jams were her specialty. However, she loved making apple jams, strawberry jams and pear jams as well.” 049 replied. 

“Interesting.” Dr. Itkin muttered. 

049 sat there with 999 and attempted to get to know it. “I’m a doctor. I cure pestilences. Or rather, diseases.” He explained to the creature. 999 gurgled eagerly and snuggled itself into 049’s chest. The doctor let out a low giggle. “A very affectionate being.” He muttered. 999 then slithered itself up 049’s back, and started snuggling into his chest. “This amount of affection is unusual. I was not prepared for such overwhelming displays of affection from such a caring creature. Perhaps I should request a living dog as a companion in my laboratory?” He considered out loud. 

Dr. Itkin nodded. “I will talk to my staff about that option.” He replied through the speaker. 

“Thank you.” 049 said. 

999 then snuggled further into his chest and started moving its pseudopods into the man’s ribs. 

“Oh my...What are you doing, little being? Observing your surroundings, perhaps?” He asked. 

999 moved its wiggling pods up and down the ribs. “Unusual...Perhaps you are trying to count my ribs?” He asked. It appeared that 049 was so interested in 999’s puppy-like affectionate nature, that he didn’t even consider that 999 was attempting to tickle him. 

Dr. Itkin watched curiously as 999 moved its pseudopods around a little more. He doubted that the doctor had any ticklish spots, but he still wanted to know just what 999 would do if he wasn’t ticklish. Would it keep searching every ticklish spot it was aware of? Would it start hugging and cuddling the doctor to get him giggling? Or would it accept the fact that he’s not that kind of person, and just slide off to leave him alone? 

While Dr. Itkin thought about the solution to himself, he picked up his pencil and started writing the multiple hypotheses he had thought of. Meanwhile, 999 moved its pseudopods up and up the ribs to his armpits. “Ihi see you’re quite curious about my body struhuhuctuhure! Nohow now now! Cahaharefuhuhuhul!” 

Dr. Itkin paused his writing and his eyes widened rather quickly. Did...did he just laugh? 

999 quickly continued to go for his armpits. “Gehehehet ohohohoff mehehehe! Ihihihi dohohon’t knohohow what yohohou’re dohohoihihing, buhuhut…” 049 started trying to run around and get the glob off him. But the orange creature wouldn’t get off at all! It would just slip right out of his grip and continue to cling to his body in order to tickle him. 

While 999 slid around and held onto him, it made more pseudopods and started tickling other spots as well. 

For example: his belly. 

This made 049 double over and lean his body against the wall. “Dohohoctohohor! Hehehehelp! Ihihihi’m quihihihite sehehensihihitihihive thehehehere!” He laughed lightly. 

Dr. Itkin admired the unusual scene. “How can I help?” He asked, not really planning to help. 

“Cahahan yohou plehehehease gehehehet ihihihit ohohohoff?” The doctor asked. 

“I’m afraid I can’t. 999 is a creature that loves making people happy. Just wait it out for a bit. It’ll stop soon.” Dr. Itkin told him. 

“Yohohohou’re nohohohot gohohohoihihing tohoho hehehelp mehehehe?!” He reacted. “Dihihihid ihihi huhuhurt yohohou ihin ahahahany wahahahay prihihior to thihihis?” 049 asked. 

“Nope. I rather enjoy hearing you laugh. It shows me that the man under the mask is still somewhat human.” Dr. Itkin replied, leaning his chin on his palm. 

“Dohoho-” The doctor pulled 999 off him for just a few seconds; enough time to talk. “Are you accusing me of not being human? Do I fail to look like a human because of my mask and my robes?!” He asked. 

Dr. Itkin looked up. “What? No!” 

“I warn you to not raise your voice with me. I know exactly what I’m doing wearing these robes and mask. I am protecting myself from the pestilence you fail to acknowledge!” 049 reacted. 

“999, knock it off. Oh heavens…” The doctor watched in horror as 999 started slipping its globby substance through his fingers and arms. “999, I order you to stay put! And STOP SLIDING ON ME!” 049 yelled at it. 

999 paused. 

Dr. Itkin looked up, and bit his lip. He could sense that 049 was losing his temper. Dr. Itkin had to remind himself that 999 could not be physically harmed. The only thing that could harm 999, was a bottle of coke. 

So with that in mind, what was gonna happen to 999? 

As of right now, 999 was staring at the doctor, making sure to stay still. While it stood in its place, 999 started to stretch itself up. It stretched up and up and up, till it was towering over 049. The more it grew, the wider it became and the more pseudopods it grew from its body. 

“D-Doctor...Doctor? I...W-What’s it doing?” 049 asked. 

Dr. Itkin quickly took more notes of what was occurring. 

“Doctor? Doctor?! Hello?! HELLO?!” 

Dr. Itkin had to cover his mouth and keep from laughing as he observed 999 wiggling its arms like noodles with a big smile on its face, as it chased 049 all around the room. 

Finally, 049 sprinted up to a nearby window to get someone’s attention. “HELP-” 049’s voice was engulfed in slime as 999 wrapped the entirety of its goopy body around 049’s body. 

049’s voice spoke in babbles and muffles for only a moment...Then, 999 allowed his head to pop out from its body. “WAIT! AAAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP IHIHIT! NOHO! DOWN! DOHOHOHOWN IHIHI SAHAHAHAY! GEHEHET OHOHOHOFF MEHEHEHE!” 

049 lost all of his serious composure in mere seconds. The doctor had started kicking his feet from within 999’s slime. The glob-like creature happily lifted the doctor’s hands above his head using a couple pseudopods, and happily tickled 049’s completely vulnerable armpits. 999 was non stop gurgling from excitement as it kept up its tickling. It didn’t wanna stop tickling him! It took so long for him to succumb to being genuinely happy that it didn’t want it to end! 999 wanted to tickle him forever if it was allowed. 

“How do you feel, Doctor? Vulnerable? Giggly? Happy?” Dr. Itkin teased. 

“YOHOHOU’RE NEHEHEHEXT! IHIHI SWEHEHEHEAR IHI WIHIHILL KIHIHILL YOHOHOHOU!” 049 shouted at him. 

Dr. Itkin widened his eyes in surprise, and quickly added a couple notes to his research. 

999 could tell the black-robed doctor was getting a little agitated. So, it stopped tickling him and decided to cuddle him instead. The doctor’s laughter seemed to calm down rather quickly. But his agitation took a little longer. 

“Whyhy did you dohoho thahat? Yohou have baffled me beyond all known knowledge, orange creature.” 049 asked. 

999 smiled happily and gurgled as it nuzzled into his chest again. 049 sighed and let his arms fall beside him. 

“I have ambiguous emotions about you. I have never been treated with so much affection in a very long time. Yet, I cannot help but feel happy to experience it.” The doctor said to 999. “Dr. Itkin; I feel overwhelmed with emotions. Am I growing weak to my emotions? Or is this creature affecting me in some way?” 049 asked. 

“Do you feel overwhelmed with joy?” Dr. Itkin asked. 

“Y-Yes.” 049 replied. 

“Has your head grown foggy after all that affection?” Dr. Itkin asked. 

“Immensely, so.” 049 replied. 

“Do you feel like you wanna keep this creature as your own? Perhaps protect it?” Dr. Itkin asked. 

The doctor looked deep into 999’s eyes. “...Is that normal?” 049 asked back. 

“It can be, yes. There have been reports of people treating 999 like a babbling baby or a playful puppy.” Dr. Itkin replied. “One lady told us it was a similar feeling to ‘experiencing a mother’s love for their baby after its given birth’. Any thoughts?” Dr. Itkin explained. 

The doctor slowly started to smile as he looked at the loving creature. “I…” He opened his arms to the creature, offering it a hug. 999 quickly slid into his arms and happily snuggled into him. “I believe I have been left speechless.” 049 replied. 

“Okay.” Dr. Itkin wrote that quote down. “Tell me: do you know what Serotonin is?” Dr. Itkin asked. 

“I’m afraid I don’t.” 049 replied. 

“It is also known as the ‘happy hormone’. It’s meant to change your mood and keep your emotions balanced.” Dr. Itkin explained. “So your visit with 999, has made you a lot more happy and loving. 999 is well known for causing serotonin levels to rise and in some cases, resulting in people getting high off the serotonin.” Dr. Itkin explained. “I wanted to monitor your reaction to SCP-999, as well as your emotional sensitivity level.” Dr. Itkin explained. “So far, it appears you have exhibited a wide variety of human emotions such as happiness, sadness, agitation, bittersweetness and even emotions that contribute to ‘unconditional love’.” Dr. Itkin explained. 

The doctor was still hugging and cuddling 999 in his arms.

“In conclusion, we can successfully determine that you still exhibit human levels of emotion. Do you have any more thoughts on the matter?” Dr. Itkin asked. 

049 lifted his head up. “Uh…” He paused and looked down. 

“Maybe a statement about ‘being human’ or something?” Dr. Itkin asked in a different manner. 

049 looked up. “Apologies, Doctor. I seemed to have zoned out while you were explaining your endeavors. Therefore, I cannot give a proper reply.” 049 apologized. 

Dr. Itkin smiled and chuckled to himself. “That’s quite alright.” 

[SCP-049 has been left speechless. 049 had also lost his concentration and apologized for not listening.] 

A while after that, 999 had to leave the doctor back to his devices. Though 049 was hesitant about letting it go, he agreed to let 999 go back to its own room. As a reward for participating and being so cooperative, Dr. Itkin presented 049 with a deceased lynx body to study. 049 expressed gratitude for such a rare animal, and spent the next several days researching it, trying new cure options on it and taking notes in his notebook. 

After the SCP-049-2 was removed from his chamber however, 049 requested to take a short break from researching test subjects, due to being ‘behind on his notes’. Dr. Itkin agreed to his request, and watched as 049 spent some time on his own. For the next few days, Dr. Itkin observed as 049 took note after note on —he could only assume to be— SCP-999. Dr. Itkin could tell this, based on what he would refer to him as: ‘The Unkillable’. He could also hypothesize it was 999, based on the new page’s title in his notebook: 

They all included the numbers ‘999’ in brackets. 

Dr. Itkin would later conclude that the experiment was a big success. And Dr. Itkin even add a postscript at the bottom of the page: 

[SCP-049 has requested another meeting with SCP-999 on a later date. We will further discuss the request with Dr. Sherman at a later date.]

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine was...something. Definitely something. Even though we haven't checked the results of the covid test, my symptoms have went away completely. As a result, my parents believe I am covid free, unless proven otherwise by the test. I will let you know the results in the next fic.


End file.
